The present invention relates to a method, program and information storage medium for image generation.
There is known an image generating system (or game system) for generating an image as viewed through a virtual camera (or a given viewpoint) within an object space which is a virtual three-dimensional space. Such an image generating system is highly popular as one that can provide a so-called virtual reality. For example, in an image generating system for fighting game, a player can control its own character (or model object) through a game controller (or control unit) and enjoy the fighting game in which the player's character fights against an enemy character controlled by another player or a computer.
Three-dimensional fighting games known heretofore firmly left some elements which are included in an extension of a so-called two-dimensional fighting game. For example, if it is to be determined whether or not any one of player's character and enemy character wins the other character in the fighting game, the issue was decided through a technique familiar to the two-dimensional fighting game. Thus, one of many features in the three-dimensional fighting game that the characters can freely run about the object space could not fully be employed by the prior art. Therefore, the prior art could not provide a preferred operating environment which could easily be understood by players.